dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Waving
Wave attacks are a great tactic to use to get Great Dragon armor and Elemental Dragon eggs and armor. This has been used for many years and has proven to be effective. The troops used for this are generally easy to replace troops such as LBMs, Spies, and SSDs. If you are worried about losing a small amount of easily replaced troops to get your Outposts, your priorities are not correct for this game. This technique does not work for Anthropus Talismans. The basic premise of "waving" is to clear the location of all troops; therefore, decreasing the damage your Guardian Dragons incur and increasing the maximum number of attacks. More attacks = more chances to obtain your egg or armor. Spies increase the chance of drops. Great Dragon Armor You just need to hit the camp as many times as you can to get the Armor. The more hits, the more likelihood of obtaining the Armor. All attacks should land within ten seconds of each other, this requires you to have approximately 10k LBMs and 50 Spies. #Send approx. 10k LBM + 200 ATs to closest Level 5 Camp (Repeat 2x) #Send 1 Spy to attack the same Camp #Repeat Step 2 until Spy is killed. #Repeat Step 1 to clear Camp again (Remember to clear Camp 2x). #Repeat Step 2-4 until all Armor has been obtained. Information *''Camps regenerate troops at a rate of 10% every 5 minutes.'' **As long as waves hit, the Camp will remain cleared of troops until it starts to regenerate (when you lose troops, it has started to regenerate). *If you use different troop types, you must make sure the timing is correct. **You do NOT want your smaller spy waves moving ahead of your larger clearing waves. *To check timing, click on the target and set up the troops you want to attack with... look at time and see how long it will take for it to reach the Camp. *''For the 1 troop waves, spies can be sent for quicker hits but timing has to be correct.'' *Once a camp has started regenerating, it needs to be killed twice before single troops can be sent again. Elemental Eggs and Armor NOTE: The chance to get eggs(probably armor too) is random, which means the chance is different from wilderness to wilderness. If you feel stuck waving one particular wilderness, change to another. Higher level wildernesses is probably better in general, however one particular level 10 wilderness can have lower drop rates than a level 7 wilderness of the same type. Information above about Great Dragons applies to Wildernesses as well. (Dragons are no longer required to get eggs or armor). Waving will only work on wilderness if all of your wilderness slots are full; otherwise, when you send the first wave it will capture the wilderness and the rest of the waves will reinforce it. All attacks should land within seconds of each other. The troops required varies depending on the level Wilderness you are attacking. Please use the tables on the Wilderness page to determine this number. You will need 2x that number + another 1k for smaller waves or smaller waves may be Spies. #Send enough troops to clear the Wilderness (Repeat 2x) #Send a smaller wave (100-1k troops) #Repeatedly send small waves to earn eggs or armor. Information *The smaller waves are keeping the Wild cleared to ensure your GD or EDs do not take additional damage from hitting troops (extra healing time). **The number of smaller waves will depend on how long it takes your GD/ED to attack and return **Look at the time it takes for your dragon to hit, multiply it by 2, and calculate how many waves need to hit (10-20s apart) in this time frame. **If it is more than 2 small waves, it would be easier to just send 2 large waves and 1 GD wave instead each time. *If you have more GD/EDs you can send, send as many as you can. *After you have 2-3 Dragons armored, the smaller waves can be removed completely REGARDLESS of whether you cleared the wild or not, your dragon will always take a small amount of damage. But by clearing it twice prior to the GD arriving, it will take less damage. To further reduce this amount of healing time, research higher levels of Aerial Combat. For more information on this, visit this page: Aerial Combat. Warning If you wave too much you can get an hour ban. They say "You have exceeded the maximum number of requests to our server." See bans for more information. This is a temporary ban and will resolve itself after 60 minutes. You can decrease the odds of receiving this by taking short breaks from attacking. Category:Browse Category:Guides